


November Rain

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dissonance, Ficlet, M/M, POV Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Molly overhears a particularly interesting conversation between Greg and Mycroft.





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mystrade ficlet. It's a deleted scene from [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196/chapters/49006274)  
of [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196/chapters/43466693)  
Thank you for reading and following dissonance!

Molly came to the hotel room she shared with Greg to refresh herself before the festival afterparty. She was re-pinning her hair in the closed bathroom when she heard the door open. Only Greg had the other key so she didn’t bother asking who it was. 

The surprise came when she heard two male voices conversing.

“You were late.” Greg said, disappointment clear in his voice. There was a response from the other man but it was out of Molly’s hearing range. 

“Myke, I know your work is important but don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

The door closed, as she heard the two men step inside. Molly decided not to interrupt what sounded like a lover’s spat between her friend and some guy named “Mike”. She froze however, when she finally heard the guy respond in an easily recognizable voice. 

“I’ll apologise properly, I promise.” The regality of a Holmes’ voice was easily recognised and Molly knew that this was not the Holmes she played in a band with but his brother, Mycroft. 

“It will cost you.” Greg said in a playful voice. 

“How does ‘November Rain’ on my piano sound?” Mycroft asked. 

There was a thud against the wall followed by sounds of two men moaning as if sharing a particularly passionate kiss. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Mycroft’s voice was soft and breathless, defying everything she knew about the man. 

“Will you sing too? I love your singing voice.” Greg encouraged. 

“Fine. But if you breathe a word of this to anyone- oof.” 

Yup, they were kissing again. 

Molly felt like an intruder but it was too late for her to reveal her presence without making it awkward for everyone. She would just have to keep this incident to herself and pretend it had never happened. 

Hoping the men wouldn’t come into the bathroom, she stayed still and quiet. 

“Grab your bag and let’s go. The room I booked for us is a lot less plebeian.” Mycroft didn’t hide his opinion about the sparse accommodation the band had been offered. 

“You know I don’t care about that.” 

“It has a large, comfortable bed, a jacuzzi and- “ 

“Okay.” The door opened. “After you.” Greg said and the door closed again leaving Molly blushing in silence. 

Molly’s life could use some romance as well. With that thought, her gaze landed on the small shelf under the mirror. She picked up the tulip that landed at her feet on stage and sniffed it wistfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Guns N' Roses - November Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SbUC-UaAxE)   



End file.
